peelfandomcom-20200213-history
24 February 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-02-24 ;Comments * A German language announcer speaks about Peel, before the programme starts. * Peel mentions reading an article that says in 50 or 100 years time, the American version of English would be completely different from British English. * Peel mentions reading an article about Japan in Face magazine and says he would love to visit the country again. He then plays a Japanese track from Mu & Rock 'n' Roll Music. * Peel plays a wrong speed moment from the Last Party. * Peel plays a track from Siouxsie & The Banshees covering Television's Little Johnny Jewel. * Peel plays a couple of tracks from the Imminent 5 compilation album. * Peel plays a track from Squirrel Bait covering Phil Ochs' Tape From California. Sessions *A House #1. Recorded: 1987-01-25. First Broadcast: 09 February 1987 *Stupids #1. Recorded: 1986-12-09. First Broadcast: 12 January 1987 Tracklisting *MC Shan: Down By Law (LP - Down By Law) Cold Chillin' *Russian Meatsquats: Chunk Starter (LP - Let's Hang Out!) Whoopsie Kerplonk *A House: Heart Happy (session) *Natural Ites: Lately (7") Realistics *Darling Buds: Just To Be Seen (7" - If I Said) Darling Buds *Stupids: Root Beer Death (session) *Smiths: You Just Haven't Earned It Yet, Baby (LP - The World Won't Listen) Rough Trade *Mu & Rock 'n' Roll Music: Mobile Together Now (7" - Iya Nano) Hip Co. *A House: Hit Me Over The Head With Your Handbag Dear (session) *Llwybr Llaethog: Dyddiau Braf (Rap Cymraeg) (7" - Dull Di-Drais) Anhrefn *Fall: Hey! Luciani! (Original Version) (v/a 7" - Sounds Showcase 1) Sounds *Black Bottom McPhail: Down In Black Bottom (v/a LP - Scrapper Blackwell - The Virtuoso Guitar Of Scrapper Blackwell) Yazoo *Phony American Accents: Cage (v/a LP - Imminent 5) Food *Stupids: Memory Burns / Slumber Party (session) *Last Party: Mr Hurst (7") Harvey *Roxanne Shante: Freestyle Live (12" - Pay Back) Pop Art *Siouxsie And The Banshees: Love In A Void (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Siouxsie And The Banshees: Little Johnny Jewel (LP - Through The Looking Glass) Wonderland *A House: Y.O.U. (session) :(A.I.D.S. helpline trailer by Tommy Vance) *Half Pint: No Man Is An Island (7") Power House *fIREHOSE: Caroms (LP - Ragin', Full-On) SST *La Sonora De Baru: Maria Tulia (LP - Ritmo Tropical) Globe Style *Stupids: Jesus, Do What You Have To Do (session) *DJ Jazzy Jeff: Master Mix Medley (v/a LP - Ultimate Trax 2) Champion *Jellyfishbabies: Blue Eyes (LP - Jellyfishbabies) Plot *Microdisney: Mrs. Simpson (LP - Crooked Mile) Virgin :(JP: 'Anyone for bingo?') *We The Living: Bingo (7" - Carnival Of Vice) Subversive *King Sunny Ade & The Golden Mercury Of Africa: Ore Meji Lo Nbe L'Aiye (LP - Sweet Banana) Atom Park *A House: Call Me Blue (session) *Primitives: Shadow (v/a LP - Imminent 5) Food *Squirrel Bait: Tape From California (LP - Skag Heaven) Homestead *Stetsasonic: Rock De La Stet (LP - On Fire) Tommy Boy *Stupids: Layback Session (session) *Poco: Just In Case It Happens, Yes Indeed (LP - Pickin' Up The Pieces) Epic File ;Name *020A-B1775XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *020A-B1775XXXXXXX-0101M0.mp3 ;Length *1:01:29 *0:56:25 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1775/1) Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Speed Moment